deca_enterprisesfandomcom-20200216-history
Warzone: Iron Wolf III Nexus Trailer
The screen is black. The logo of DECA The Hague is shown in white, but reforms into another logo: CtEN, an alleged newscaster. It cuts to a view of multiple stock market screens with the stocks skyrocketing. The name of the company shown is listed on top; '''Monolith'.'' Newscaster 1: With non-stop demand for their products, the stocks of Monolith Industries has skyrocketed once again, putting the company on top of the annual earnings list. Shareholders however do not expect any numbers falling back down again anytime soon with the current situation in Asia. The scene cuts to the next one, with a broadcaster announcing a new topic: '''Digital Currency at All-Time High'.'' Broadcaster 1: Over the last 10 years, the percentage electronic money has increased with 2.7%-... It immediately cuts to an interview with a person, who is subtitled as an expert economic. Expert: At this rate, we will see a time when the value of physical money will exceed that of electronic money (cut) It's a dangerous development. It cuts to another newsflash with the topic: '''Deserters on trial'.'' Newscaster 2: The Chinese government has sentenced another wave of deserters the death penalty. It shows archive footage of soldiers being locked up in a prison and armed soldiers patrolling the streets. Newscaster 2: 80 men who abandoned the people's army after being offered a contract by the TLQ are set to be executed this week (cut) TLQ has announced to intervene with the government's decision if the wave of executions continues. It cuts to a scene showing a space crew overlooking debris in space, as well as others setting up facilities in the zone. Newscaster 3: The platform has successfully managed to destroy Asteroid JY26 after it was on collision course (cut) International companies are already claiming the remains as their wear. It cuts to the studio, with the same topic now titled: '''Space Race'.'' Broadcaster 2: We're at the brink of a new space race. It cuts to a different studio broadcaster with a picture of a crying woman and the title: '''Earthquake in Japan'.'' Broadcaster 3: Japan has been terrorized by a massive earthquake (cut) resulting in fissures and flood across the southwest (cut) the biggest disaster in recorded history. It cuts to footage of a mobilizing army. Newscaster 4: The APEC forces mobilize and set up their camps on Japan. (cut) This is an obvious display of power towards the mainland, a intended provocation. It cuts to an interview with a regular citizen. Interviewee: That's not what nature can do. Humans are behind (cut) They got a weapon for it for decades and nobody wanted to believe it. It cuts to a press conference with a representative of the APEC Treaty providing a statement. Representative: Make no mistake, this is a new cold war (cut) We need to support our allies in case China gets the wrong ideas. (cut) We are in no way planning on an invasion. (cut) In time of war and justice, the rational mind is superior. The screen suddenly starts distorting before cutting to black. The logo for CtEN reappears, slightly distorted and corrupted. It shows a digital globe with lines connecting between points on the globe. After all lines are connected, they turn orange. The globe disappears and beneath the CtEN logo appears Offline, which continues to flash in orange. It then cuts to black.